


Five Times at World's End

by hithelleth



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, LJ 60 prompts in 60 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, Jeremy's world ended five times (so far). For the prompt "World's End".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times at World's End

The first time Jeremy stood at world’s end was when Janice, his goddamn fiancée, told him she was wrong and what he wanted – a house, a wife, a few kids running around, and a dog – were not compatible with her five-year career plan. She put the ring he hired a loan for on the tablecloth and walked away from the restaurant.

The second time was when the light in the bathroom flickered and went out, never to turn on again. Had he known it then, he would have saved the stream of profanities he yelled as he cut himself with a razor, worrying about the look of contempt on his boss’s face when Jeremy would show up to the office party badly shaven and late.

The third time he thought the world was about to end, for him at least, was eight weeks later. He was not meeting the end standing, but squirming on the ground like a worm, pathetically trying to delay it. Sometimes Jeremy asked himself whether it wouldn’t have been better had he just let the brute crush his head with his boot and end it there and then.

The fourth time was when he reported for duty in the morning and found out that Miles was gone, that Miles had tried to kill Bass the night before. Since then he lived with an excruciating feeling he should have been there, as if it had made a difference, as if he could have stopped his family to fall apart, which was really stupid because Miles and Bass were at best his friends, not a family, the friends he had to fucking salute to, and yet standing on the edge of that precipice was the worst ending of them all, because beyond it there was no miraculous appearance of a new land, though he kept telling himself the opposite, hoping and searching blindly for a new beginning.

The fifth time he stood at the world’s end was in the President’s office in the Independence Hall, trying to breach the wall of paranoia and distrusts built around Bass’ heart and realising it was impossible because Sebastian’s heart was locked behind steel doors of torment. As he watched Bass turn his back on him and walk away, closing the doors behind him, Jeremy was ready for the fifth time to be the last one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so you know what to do. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
